Almost Lovers
by shakespearianblondie
Summary: Stiles est dans le coma. Lydia à son chevet. Stiles ne se réveille pas. Lydia n'en dort plus. Stiles est calme. Lydia est rongée par l'inquiétude. Stiles sort avec Malia. Lydia est amoureuse de Stiles. Mais il est peut-être déjà trop tard.


Bonjour ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle fiction (bien que j'en ait deux qui auraient bien besoin d'un nouveau chapitre) centrée sur **Teen Wolf** et particulièrement sur **Stydia** (Stiles/Lydia). Ces deux-là sont parmi mes personnages préférés de la série et j'adooore ce pairing (d'ailleurs Jeff Davis c'est quand tu veux que tu les mets ensemble hein). Cette nouvelle saison manquant cruellement de Stydia, j'écris donc ce petit quelque chose pour me consoler.

Je voudrais remercier **Anouk**, sans qui cette fiction n'aurait jamais vu le jour, étant donné que c'est elle qui m'a envoyé le texte tumblr à l'origine de cette fiction. A l'origine je voulais écrire un OS (donc un chapitre) puis j'ai pensé à en écrire deux et aujourd'hui... Bah je sais pas trop combien de chapitres ça fera, on verra bien !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**ALMOST LOVERS**

**Chapitre I : **Saying goodbye isn't easy

Lydia avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Elle avait détesté son séjour ici, enfermée entre ce quatre murs – bien trop blancs pour la santé mentale de qui que ce soit –, avec pour seule compagnie les sons froids et répétitifs des appareils qui l'entouraient, l'encerclaient. Elle haïssait la froideur avec laquelle ils indiquaient le pouls des patients, leur taux de glucides, ou une autre connerie du genre. La vie humaine était bien plus qu'un chiffre affiché sur un écran ou une courbe plus ou moins linéaire. La vie humaine valait tellement fois plus qu'une aiguille dans le creu du coude et qu'un tube dans le nez. La vie de Stiles en particulier.

Lydia ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était assise à ses côtés, le regard posé sur le visage fermé du jeune homme. Plusieurs jours, mais combien ? Ils avaient essayés de la faire partir, tous. Ses amis d'abord, puis ses parents, la mère de Scott, le père de Stiles même. Rien n'y faisait. La blonde vénitienne ne bougeait pas, elle ne bougerait pas. Stiles allait se réveiller, et quand il ouvrirait les yeux et balancerait une de ses phrases sarcastiques dont il avait le secret, Lydia serait là pour l'entendre. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, pas cette fois, plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne pouvait empêcher cet affreux sentiment de faire son chemin en elle, creusant douloureusement chaque fibre de son être, jusqu'à son cœur. C'était sa faute, sa responsabilité. Elle était coupable de l'état de Stiles et bien que tous lui répondaient frénétiquement qu'elle n'y était pour rien, Lydia savait pertinemment qu'ils mentaient pour la protéger. Ils cherchaient à lui épargner le poids de ses actes, mais elle savait, elle, que c'était un fardeau dont elle ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

_« Je n'aime pas ça. » Stiles soupira, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.  
« Calme toi. » répondit Lydia en soupirant « Tout va bien se passer, il suffit de s'en tenir au plan. »  
« Nos plans foirent toujours. » grommela le jeune homme.  
« Stiles… »  
« Quoi ? C'est vrai. On fait un plan, on l'applique, il foire royalement, on improvise et avec un peu de chance, on s'en sort. »  
« Arrête d'être aussi négatif et avance, tu vas nous porter la poisse. »_

Elle aurait dû l'écouter. Elle aurait dû lui faire confiance, et faire demi-tour. Qui avait eut cette idée de génie, d'ailleurs ? Elle, c'était sûrement elle. Oui, c'était doublement sa faute. Elle avait été stupide, elle n'avait pas su protéger la seule personne qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, Stiles.  
Qui avait passé tout un week-end à l'hôpital quand elle s'était faite attaquée par Peter ? Stiles. Qui avait su trouver les mots pour la faire sourire quand elle pensait que son corps ne pouvait plus que pleurer ? Stiles. Qui s'était battu pour elle ? Qui s'était ridiculisé pour elle ? Qui l'avait défendue, contre lui-même ? Stiles, Stiles et encore Stiles. Le jeune homme n'avait eut de cesse d'être ce que toutes les filles attendent : un chevalier en armure scintillante, avec une batte de base-ball et une jeep plus vieille que son père. Et elle avait été trop bête pour le voir.

Depuis combien de temps commençait-elle enfin à regarder Stiles d'un air neuf ? Lydia l'ignorait. Elle était déjà sur le chemin lorsqu'elle s'en été rendue compte, et il était trop tard. Le cœur de Stiles battait déjà pour Malia quand celui de Lydia commençait à se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Au début, elle n'avait pas su expliquer cette drôle de sensation, ce pincement, ce goût de bile dans sa bouche quand elle les voyait s'embrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malia lui paraissait moins sympathique qu'auparavant, pourquoi certaines fois elle sentait ses cheveux s'hérisser sur sa nuque quand elle assistait à une démonstration d'affection. Alors elle était allée voir la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait en parler. Elle était allée voir Kira.

_« Je comprends pas, je n'ai rien contre Malia. Je l'aime bien même ! Bon, elle aurait besoin de leçons de savoir vivre, mais à part ça… »_

_Kira avait penché la tête sur le coté et froncé ses sourcils._

_« Tu serais pas… jalouse par hasard ? »  
« Jalouse ? » Lydia était déconcertée, elle, jalouse de Malia ?  
« Ben oui… Moi je sais que quand je voyais Scott avec… avec Allison » elle avait prononcé son prénom avec prudence, sachant la douleur que provoquait l'évocation de ce prénom pour Lydia mais le visage de la banshee n'exprimant rien d'autre que de l'attention, elle poursuivit : « J'avais subitement très envie de lui jeter mes livres de cours à la figure. » Kira rougit en baissant les yeux. « J'étais si jalouse d'elle.. »  
« Alors je serais jalouse de Malia ? » Lydia ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour __d'eux. __« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait que je n'ai pas ? Parce que c'est ça la jalousie, non ? Quand quelqu'un a quelque chose que tu désires… »_

_En prononçant cette phrase, Lydia avait tourné son regard vers Malia, suivie par Kira. La jeune fille était assise sur une des tables en bois de la cour du lycée, ses jambes autour du torse de Stiles qui lui était debout. C'est en assistant à cette scène que Lydia comprit. Elle était jalouse de Malia parce qu'elle avait Stiles. Lydia désirait Stiles. Kira comprit en même temps qu'elle et reporta son __attention__ sur la blonde vénitienne, sa bouche formant un « O » parfait._

_« Oh mon Dieu, ne me dis pas que… »  
« Je crois bien que si ». Lydia s'efforçait de sourire, mais toute trace d'humour resta coincée dans sa gorge.  
« Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Scott disait que lui t'aimait depuis le primaire et que toi tu… »  
« Faut croire que les choses changent. » Lydia soupira, se prenant le visage dans les mains « Eh merde. »_

_Kira resta silencieuse un moment, avant de se lever, pour se rasseoir au côté de Lydia. Elle passa son bras autour d'elle et demeura immobile, lui signifiant son soutien par ce simple contact. Lydia savait que c'était difficile pour Kira, elle n'était pas Allison et la perte de sa meilleure amie n'est pas une chose dont on se remet facilement, mais elle appréciait cette simple accolade qui lui offrait du réconfort._

_« Tu sais qu'il l'aime. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Et que tu n'as pas le droit de venir briser ce qu'ils ont construit… »  
« Je sais. »  
« Alors qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? »  
_

_Lydia releva la tête et sourit à Kira._

_« Rien. J'ai assez fait souffrir Stiles, moi aussi je mérite un peu de savoir ce que c'est d'aimer sans espoir d'être aimé en retour. Il mérite Malia, il mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime. »_

Oui, Stiles méritait ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne méritait pas d'être allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort, parce que Lydia n'avait pas su le protéger.

_« Laissez-la partir ! »_

_C'était bien Stiles, il était au sol, un pistolet pointé sur lui, et la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était supplier __pour__ qu'on laisse Lydia __s'en aller__. La jeune fille était plaquée contre le mur de l'entrepôt où ils devaient retrouver les Millers. C'était une famille de chasseurs de monstres, leur avait expliqué Chris Argent, mais un peu particulière. Ils ne les tuaient pas, ils les collectionnaient… Voilà pourquoi il avait fallu envoyer les seuls humains de la meute. Lydia n'était pas exactement humaine – en vérité elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle était réellement – mais Chris avait soutenu qu'en la voyant on était loin de se douter qu'elle était une banshee. Lydia s'était longuement demandé si c'était là un compliment.  
Stiles avait manifesté son aversion envers le plan dès le départ mais Scott avait soutenu qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix : si ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur le benefactor, ils devaient s'en remettre à des professionnels en la matière. Selon __Argent__, les Millers étaient toujours ravis d'aider des humains à capturer des monstres, surtout s'ils pouvaient montrer l'étendu de leur connaissance par la même occasion. Lydia aurait juré l'avoir entendu murmurer « frimeurs » dans sa barbe._

_Voilà pourquoi Lydia et Stiles se tenaient devant un entrepôt un peu à l'écart de Beacon Hills cette nuit là. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient entrés sans se méfier, sans se douter que finalement, avec de l'expérience, on reconnaissait en Lydia la créature surnaturelle qu'elle était. Voilà pourquoi Stiles hurlait de la relâcher, alors que le chef de famille promenait doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres._

_« Une banshee… En voilà une créature rare… »  
« Ce n'est pas une créature » grogna Stiles.  
« Oh, mon garçon » Le quinquagénaire, aux cheveux grisonnants mais à la carrure impressionnante, éclata d'un rire hautain « Bien sûr que si c'en est une. »_

_Il prit le visage de Lydia entre sa main droite, le tournant vers Stiles._

_« Regarde la. Ta jolie petite copine. Tu n'as __pas la moindre __idée de ce dont elle est capable, tu n'as aucune idée du potentiel qu'elle renferme… » Son autre main se mit à tracer des cercles sur la joue de Lydia « Et elle non plus, je parie… »_

_Lydia s'efforçait de garder son calme, de ne pas succomber aux larmes __brûlantes__ qui se bousculaient à ses yeux. Forte, elle devait être forte. Comme Allison. Oui, Allison était forte et Lydia pouvait être forte elle aussi. Alors elle leva __les yeux__, l'air hautain, comme si la sensation de ses doigts sur sa peau ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir, comme si rien ne l'atteignait._

_« Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser partir. » dit-elle d'une voix ferme.  
_

_L'homme qui tenait son visage entre ses mains éclata de rire, d'un de ces rires __arrogants__ et supérieurs, de celui qui sait qu'il contrôle la situation et que celui en face de lui bluffe, un rire plein d'assurance et de mépris. Il raffermit sa prise et rapprocha son visage de celui de Lydia, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son haleine tiède sur sa peau._

_« Et sinon quoi ma jolie ? Tu vas… crier ? »_

_Il rit à nouveau, ses collègues riant avec lui. Mais Lydia ne faiblissait pas, elle gardait son visage droit et son air fier._

_« Peut-être bien. »_

_Et sans prévenir, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, elle ouvrit sa bouche vermeil et un __cri__ déchirant en sortit. Un hurlement d'outre-tombe, à glacer le sang, qu'on entend à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le genre de cri qui fait dresser l'échine, qui fait naître un sentiment de peur incontrôlable, qui effraie le plus courageux. Un cri de banshee._

Elle scrutait le visage de Stiles, le scrutant, espérant voir apparaître la moindre expression, un frémissement de cil, le début d'un sourire, rien du tout. C'était terrifiant d'observer un visage, d'ordinaire si agité, aussi paisible. C'était comme contempler la mer après la tempête, calme, froide, presque vide. Aucune vague, rien que l'inquiétant silence de son inertie.  
Presque malgré elle, se main quitta le bras du fauteuil où elle était assise pour aller se poser sur la joue de Stiles, tendrement. Son pouce dessinait de légers cercles, et dans les yeux de la rousse on pouvait lire un étrange mélange : de joie et de peur. La joie de pouvoir laisser ses sentiments se dévoiler, rien qu'un peu, de pouvoir se laisser aller à un peu de tendresse, elle qui passait ses journées à la contenir. Et la peur de le perdre. Elle ne supporterait pas de continuer sa vie sans Stiles, sans qu'elle y prenne garde, il avait prit une telle importance dans son existence que Lydia savait que le perdre, c'était tout perdre. Elle avait déjà trop souffert, la mort lui avait déjà trop pris. Il ne lui serait pas arraché non, pas lui, pas Stiles.

« Tu es encore là. »

C'était Scott qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre perdue dans ses pensées, Lydia ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme, douce, comme si c'était une évidence, comme si c'était normal que Lydia soit là, au chevet de son meilleur ami. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, sa main glissant de la joue de Stiles pour venir se glisser sur sa main, qu'elle prit dans la sienne. Scott sourit, s'asseyant au bord du lit.

« Quand Peter t'a attaquée, Stiles était fou d'inquiétude. Il a passé le week-end entier à l'hôpital, avec un ballon ridicule, à attendre de pouvoir te voir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, et je crois même qu'il ne serait pas retourné en cours si tu n'avais pas décidé de te promener nue dans la forêt… »  
« Je sais. » Lydia sourit doucement, reportant son regard sur Stiles  
« … Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir dans un état similaire pour lui. »

Il n'y avait aucun jugement dans cette phrase, aucun sous-entendu, pourtant Lydia comprit aussitôt ce qu'elle voulait dire au fond. Elle comprit que Scott savait, qu'il avait su lire derrière le masque qu'elle s'était composée, semaines après semaines, un masque qui était en train de se fissurer un peu plus chaque jour. Elle se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire en coin. Scott souriait aussi, il tendit sa main vers celle de Lydia et la serra, fort. Ses grands yeux brillaient d'un éclat incongru qui ressemblait fortement à du bonheur. Scott avait toujours cette aura quand il était heureux, et aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, il regardait Lydia en étant heureux.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda la jeune fille.  
« Près d'un mois. Quand tu as commencé à lui jeter des regards en cours. Puis à l'heure du déjeuner. Puis dans les couloirs. Puis quand il entrait dans la pièce. »

Elle rit doucement, baissant les yeux.

« Moi qui pensait être discrète. »  
« Je l'ai vu si souvent te contempler avec ce même regard que c'était presque évident pour moi. »  
« Est-ce que Malia… ? »

Elle avait soudain peur. Peur de blesser la nouvelle venue dans la meute. Peur de passer pour la garce qui attend de récupérer son joujou parce qu'il ne lui appartient plus. Peur de mettre Stiles dans une situation embarrassante.

« Non. » Scott secoua la tête « Et Stiles non plus. »  
« Tant mieux. » Lydia regarda le jeune homme « Il n'a pas besoin de savoir. »  
« Attends, » Scott se rapprocha de la jeune fille « tu ne comptes pas lui dire ? »  
« A quoi bon, Scott ? »  
« Mais il a le droit de savoir ! Ça fait des années qu'il est fou amoureux de toi, et maintenant que... »  
« Maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime il n'a pas besoin que je revienne. Je n'ai pas le droit Scott, pas le droit de débarquer avec un grand sourire et de battre des cils et de lui dire que je l'aime alors que pendant des années, des années je n'ai même pas daigné le regarder ! Et maintenant qu'il est heureux, je devrais m'attendre à ce qu'il me revienne ? Non, Stiles n'est pas à moi, et je ne peux pas exiger quoi que ce soit de lui. Surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé. »

Rien que d'y penser, Lydia sentait ses yeux devenir de plus en plus humides. Elle retira sa main de celles de Scott pour essuyer ses yeux avant que les larmes ne trahissent sa détresse. Elle se concentra pour regarder vers le plafond, une technique qu'elle avait apprise pour bloquer le flot des larmes.

« Lydia… »

Le brun s'était levé du lit et se tenait à présent à genoux devant la jeune fille. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la forcer à le regarder, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

« Ne me dis pas que tu penses que tu es coupable… »  
« Je n'ai pas su le protéger. » Lydia secouait la tête, en larmes « J'ai été faible, une fois de plus, à cause de moi il est coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital Scott, parce que j'ai été faible ! »

_Lydia gisait désormais au sol, la lèvre ouverte et un bleu qui commençait à fleurir sur sa __pommette__. Une fois la surprise passée – et le temps que la douleur liée au cri se dissipe – un coup de poing était venu s'écraser sur sa joue, mettant fin à son hurlement._

_« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda un des plus jeunes, qui tenait une mitraillette à la main.  
« Ca Nash, c'est le cri d'une banshee. » expliqua celui qui avait frappé Lydia en la relevant brutalement « Un hurlement d'outre-tombe qui annonce la mort... »_

_Il dégagea les cheveux devant le visage de la jeune fille pour mieux le prendre entre ses mains, son front presque collé au sien_

_« Alors dis-moi ma jolie, qui va mourir ?... Ton petit copain, peut-être ? »_

_Sur ces mots, le dénommé Nash la pointa immédiatement sur Stiles et Lydia ne put retenir son cri._

_« Non ! »  
« Tiens, » Lydia sentit la prise de son agresseur la forcer à regarder Stiles « On dirait que la banshee s'est attaché à un humain, tu en as de la chance… Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les banshees, Nash ? »  
« Aucune idée chef ! »  
« Foutez-lui la paix ! » __gronda__ Stiles, tentant de se libérer.  
« Faites-le taire bordel ! » cria l'homme plus âgé._

_Aussitôt, le jeune à la mitraillette retourna __son arme __et donna un coup de crosse à Stiles, heurtant son crâne avec tant de force qu'il s'effondra aussitôt à terre, inconscient. Lydia poussa un autre hurlement, de désespoir cette fois, vite étouffée par une main sur sa bouche._

_« Et bien, mon cher ami, il paraîtrait que les banshees ne s'attachent qu'aux héros, en particulier ceux à la destinée tragique et funeste… Donc ton petit copain là, il va mourir de toute façon, un jour ou l'autre »  
« Non pitié, pas lui, pas Stiles, je vous en supplie ! »_

_Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes, de toute façon Stiles ne pouvait pas les voir, ni les entendre. Elle avait déjà perdu un héro, une âme exceptionnelle à laquelle elle s'était attachée et cette nouvelle donnée sur les banshees faisait __à présent __remonter sa culpabilité dans la disparition d'Allison. Elle ne pouvait pas être la cause de la mort de Stiles, s'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne pour le préserver, elle le ferait. Oui, elle savait désormais qu'elle aurait la force de le repousser, de tous les fuir, pour le sauver, d'elle et de sa malédiction.  
Elle était prête à le supplier, à se vendre, si cela permettrait à Stiles de s'en sortir sain et sauf. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais laissée faire une chose pareille, il fallait donc qu'elle profite de son inconscience pour assurer sa sécurité. Elle devait faire ce qu'il faisait toujours pour elle, le protéger, le placer avant toute chose, même __sa propre __vie. Lydia était sur le point de négocier la vie de Stiles quand un bruit se fit entendre. Un son lourd, qui fit trembler la porte en métal du garage. Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrase contre une paroi dure. Le bruit d'une meute de loup-garous qui vient sauver ses membres. Lydia ne fut retenir un petit rire nerveux, soulagée, enfin._

_« Pourquoi elle rit ?! » Nash agrippa sa mitraillette avec anxiété, jetant des regards furtifs entre Lydia et la porte.  
« Va voir ce qui se passe, au lieu de paniquer ! » Lui ordonna son chef d'une voix froide et autoritaire avant de se tourner vers Lydia. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi tu ris tout d'un coup ? »  
« Parce que vous voyez, le cri d'une banshee ne sert pas juste à annoncer la mort, il fait bien plus que ça. » Lydia s'esclaffa. « Par exemple il peut être entendu par les loups-garous… »_

_Un hurlement de loup résonna dans le garage. Scott. Scott était là. Puis un autre, Derek. Et un autre, Liam. Et un dernier, un peu différent, Malia. Lydia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de l'entendre._

_« Bien pratique quand vous faites partis d'une meute de loups-garous… »_

_Un corps vola à travers la pièce, celui de Nash, tandis qu'ils avançaient tous, Kira à leurs côtés._

_« Mais tu es une banshee ! » répondit frénétiquement le chef des Millers, qui se servait désormais de Lydia comme de bouclier humain « Et c'est un humain ! »  
« Oui, mais nos meilleurs amis sont bien plus que ça… »_

A vrai dire, Lydia n'était pas tout à fait sûre de la suite des événements. Ses souvenirs étaient confus, mélanges d'explosions, de cris, de hurlements. Elle se souvint être tombée à terre, sa main sur sa tête, tentant vainement d'avancer vers Stiles qui gisait toujours au sol. Elle se souvint de ses amis se battant tandis qu'elle demeurait immobile, prisonnière de sa faiblesse. Puis elle se souvint du cri de Malia découvrant que Stiles avait prit une balle perdue dans l'estomac et qu'il se vidait de son sang en silence. Elle se souvint de la course à l'hôpital, des larmes de Melissa McCall, de la peur au-delà des mots du Sheriff. Et de la boule dans sa gorge, des larmes qui coulaient et de l'envie de se gifler. Elle ne s'était jamais autant haïe.

« C'est ma faute si... Si Stiles... »

Elle ne pouvait pas. Non, les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Lydia ne pouvait que secouer la tête en silence, les larmes dévalant ses joues tandis que Scott agrippait ses épaules, tentant de la raisonner.

« Lydia, je t'interdis de dire ça. Et je t'interdis de le penser aussi, tu m'entends ? »  
« Mais tu ne comprends pas Scott ! Vous, vous avez vos griffes, vos crocs, vos yeux fluos et vos sens sur-développés, et moi... » Lydia renifla. « Moi je crie, je pleure, et je me cache pendant que vous vous battez. Je suis une lâche. Je ne vous mérite pas et si... Si j'avais été forte, Stiles... Stiles n'aurait jamais été blessé… »  
« Lydia… »

Scott l'avait pris dans ses bras, serrant contre lui le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il soupçonnait qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, mais son état dépassait de loin ses pires soupçons. Il considérait Lydia comme sa meilleure amie, son Stiles au féminin. Bien qu'au début il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement – c'était peu dire, pour lui elle était le mal incarnée – il avait appris à voir derrière la superficialité apparente de la blonde vénitienne pour découvrir qu'elle avait tout pour être son amie. Et elle l'était devenue. Il traçait de larges cercles dans son dos, parlant à voix basse, d'une voix qu'il espérait rassurrante :

« Tu ne te rends pas compte, si tu n'avais pas crié, si tu ne m'avais pas appelé... Stiles… Stiles et toi vous n'auriez peut-être pas survécu... Tu lui as sauvé la vie… »  
« Mais la balle… » tenta de protester Lydia, vite coupée par Scott.  
« … était une balle perdue, autrement dit à part te jeter devant Stiles pour la prendre à sa place, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »  
« Et bien je l'aurais prise pour lui »

Scott sourit doucement, regardant la jeune fille avec tendresse.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Autant qu'il aime Malia » répondit-elle amèrement.  
« Lydia, » soupira le loup-garou, « arrête de penser à Malia... »  
« Je pense avant tout à Stiles. » cette fois ce fut son tour à elle de le couper « Scott, promet-moi qu'il ne doit _jamais_ savoir la vérité sur mes sentiments à son égard »  
« Lydia, je… »  
« Promets-le moi. »  
« Bien, bien. » Il laissa échapper un long soupir. « Je te le promets. Mais toi aussi, promets-moi quelque chose. »  
« Quoi donc ? » Elle haussa un sourcil.  
« Si jamais Stiles découvrait de lui-même que tu l'aimes, si jamais il décidait de t'en parler, promets-moi que tu ne lui mentiras pas. Promets-moi que tu lui avoueras que tu l'aimes. Et s'il est prêt à quitter Malia pour toi, promets-moi que tu ne l'en dissuaderas pas. »  
« Ça fait deux promesses ça. » grommela Lydia « D'accord, je promets. »  
« Bien. » Scott lui adressa un sourire complice avant de se lever et de l'embrasser sur le front. « Je dois filer, veille sur notre Stiles et appelle-moi si tu vois le moindre de ses cils frémir ! »  
« Évidemment. » Lydia lui rendit son sourire, le regardant sortir de la chambre avant de se raviser.  
« Oh et, Lydia ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« Allison… » Scott baissa les yeux, le sujet devenant douloureux. « Allison serait fière de toi. »  
« De _nous._ » le corrigea Lydia.  
« Elle me manque terriblement. Chaque jour. » il avait parlé d'une voix blanche, hors de lui-même. « Chaque jour je me dis que j'aurais pu la sauver, que j'aurais du la sauver… »  
« Scott. » Lydia se leva immédiatement et cette fois, ce fut elle qui lui prit les mains « Tu n'es en rien coupable de sa… disparition. Ni toi, ni moi. »

Cette dernière phrase était plus destinée à se convaincre elle-même de son innocence dans la mort de sa meilleure amie qu'à rassurrer le jeune homme et Scott le comprit très bien. Il sourit à Lydia et lui dit doucement:

« Ni toi, ni moi. » répéta-t-il en insistant sur le _toi_. « Et c'est pareil pour Stiles, ni toi, ni moi. »  
« Ni toi, ni moi. » Lydia laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire devant la répétition de ce qui s'annonçait comme leur nouvelle devise.  
« Allez, j'y vais vraiment cette fois. Prends soin de toi, Lydia. »

Il avait parlé avec la voix du meilleur ami, du grand frère, de l'Alpha et cette chaleur dans sa voix faisait du bien à Lydia qui acquiesça.

« Toi aussi Scott. »  
« Allison aurait voulu que tu avoues tout à Stiles ! Elle aurait sûrement insisté pour que tu l'embrasses dans son sommeil aussi. »

Scott était déjà sorti quand il prononça cette phrase d'une voix à la fois malicieuse et nonchalante et cette fois-ci, Lydia s'autorisa un rire franc.

« N'importe quoi… » soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle retourna s'asseoir au chevet de Stiles, passant la main dans la tignasse brune du jeune homme, essayant de le coiffer. Rien n'y faisait, un épi se reformait toujours. Elle le regarda un instant, puis décida que de toute façon, il était plus séduisant avec. Elle caressa ensuite sa joue, longuement. Une part d'elle aimait cette situation, elle aimait que Stiles soit à elle en quelque sorte, rien qu'à elle. Elle pouvait être seule avec lui et s'autoriser des gestes autrement défendus. Malia n'était passée qu'une fois et n'étais pas restée longtemps, elle avait juste prit des nouvelles de son petit ami puis était partie. D'après Kira, elle avait du mal à gérer la situation de manière « humaine ». C'était le premier choc émotionnel de ce genre qu'elle vivait depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa petite sœur et elle l'encaissait comme un coyote. Pour les animaux sauvages, un membre de la meute qui est entre la vie et la mort est considéré comme mort. Au mieux, on l'abandonne pour mourir au pire, si la chasse a été maigre, on le mange. Lydia comprenait que c'était un moyen pour elle d'échapper à la douleur, même si une infime part d'elle jubilait devant la preuve que son amour pour Stiles n'égalait pas le sien. Elle soupira, ce n'était pas une compétition. Et elles n'allaient pas se battre dans la boue pour Stiles. De toute façon, Lydia l'aurait écrasée haut la main.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et Lydia se pelotonna dans son fauteuil, son visage toujours tourné vers Stiles, le fixant jusqu'à ce que ses paupières deviennent de plus en plus lourdes et sa vision de moins en moins nette. Elle ne rêva pas, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire étant donné que ses derniers rêves n'étaient que des cauchemars sur la mort d'Allison, ou celle de Meredith. Lydia avait trop de morts sur sa conscience pour dormir tranquille, bien qu'elle ne portait en aucun cas la responsabilité de ces deux morts. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla doucement, la chambre était plongée dans le noir, sans doute la nuit. Quelle heure était-il quand Scott était passé ? Et quel jour ? Dimanche ? Ou lundi déjà ? La notion du temps échappait totalement à Lydia, tout son univers semblait désormais être uniquement centré sur Stiles. La jeune fille bailla et se frotta les yeux, la chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité, se précisant. Elle avait bougé dans son sommeil et désormais son visage était tourné vers les pieds de Stiles plutôt que son visage, elle tourna alors la tête pour le regarder. Et là, dans la sombre d'hôpital éclairée seulement par les rayures que dessinaient les lumières des lampadaires qui passaient à travers les stores, elle vit les yeux noisettes du jeune homme fixés sur elle.  
Il y eut d'abord un moment de silence, le temps qu'elle se rende compte que ce qu'elle voyait était bien réel et non un rêve ou une hallucination. Puis ce fut le temps de la joie pure.

« Oh mon Dieu Stiles ! »

Lydia se leva précipitamment du fauteuil, se jetant dans ses bras, peu soucieuse de montrer ses sentiments tant elle était heureuse – et soulagée.

« Aouch » gémit Stiles pour lui-même mais la blonde vénitienne l'entendit.  
« Oh désolée je… » Lydia se retira aussitôt. « … me suis laissée emporter. »  
« C'est pas grave, » Stiles sourit, puis ouvrit ses bras. « Viens là. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier pour s'y blottir, et le brun renferma son étreinte sur elle. Depuis quand ses bras étaient-ils si musclés ? Il semblait parfois à Lydia qu'il était toujours le petit garçon qui était venu lui déclarer sa flamme à la récré, alors qu'il avait bien changé. Et elle aussi.

« J'ai eut si peur. » Confia la jeune fille à voix basse « Peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, peur que… »  
« Je suis là Lydia. » Il la coupa avec douceur « Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur. »  
« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Stiles. » Elle s'était livrée presque malgré elle, la voix déjà tremblante des sanglots qui menaçaient de couleur à tout instant, débordée par l'émotion.  
« Si tu étais mort, je… J'en serais devenue folle. »  
« Je connais cette sensation. »

Il avait parlé avec une telle tendresse que Lydia en fut d'autant plus émue. Cette douceur dans la voix, sa main qui caressait ses cheveux, sa réaction à son aveu… Il avait reconnu la phrase qu'il lui avait lui-même prononcé l'année dernière. Cela semblait remonter à des années lumières pour Lydia, le temps de l'innocence.  
Dans les bras de Stiles, Lydia se sentait en sécurité, protégée, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Le temps s'arrêtait, l'espace s'effaçait. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, et leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Lydia respirait sans douleur, elle n'avait plus ce trou béant dans sa poitrine, elle était juste… bien, _entière_. Mais elle savait que cette sensation était éphémère et espérer qu'elle dure c'était tomber dans l'illusion. Elle poussa un long soupir, puis se retira de l'étreinte.

« Je vais prévenir les autres. » dit-elle simplement.  
« Non ! » Stiles lui agrippa le bras, un peu trop violemment pour que ça ne soit pas suspect. « Reste… Encore un peu… »

Lydia se rassit sur le bord du lit, scrutant le visage du brun. Il n'était pas tranquille, elle pouvait lire dans ses traits que son esprit était visiblement très occupé dans une réflexion intense. Elle n'osait pas lui demander à quoi il pensait – bien qu'elle en brûlait d'envie – alors elle demeura silencieuse, lui souriant doucement. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux fixaient le vide avec une telle intensité que Lydia en avait presque peur. Il ne lui rappelait que trop un Stiles qui n'était plus lui-même, un Stiles sombre, aux cernes violettes et aux joues creuses, un Stiles qui n'était pas _son _Stiles…

« Pourquoi… »

Il commença sa phrase, puis la laissa en suspens. Il hésitait, c'était évident, et son regard qui fuyait Lydia n'annonçait rien de bon. Et soudain, elle eut très peur. Son cœur commença à battre de manière effrénée et elle pouvait même sentir son sang cogner dans ses veines, comme si il savait déjà le contenu de la phrase et qu'il cherchait à y échapper.

« Pourquoi… » Stiles déglutit péniblement, eut un petit sourire nerveux et poursuivit enfin, prenant grand soin de ne pas regarder Lydia. « Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas comprendre, son cerveau refusait d'assimiler l'information de manière sensée et rationnelle, il choisissait la voix de l'autruche : on plonge sa tête dans le sable et pensant que si on ne voit rien, rien ne se passe. Lydia fixait Stiles, ses grands yeux verts emplis d'une peur qui prenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à trembler.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas Stiles. » mentit-elle, priant que ce soit une erreur.

Stiles soupira, se prit la tête entre les mains et demeura immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Un silence effroyable emplit la chambre, brisé seulement par le bruit de l'horloge du couloir qui résonnait en même temps que les battements de cœur de Lydia. Elle attendit, et enfin, il parla :

« Pourquoi faut-il que ça arrive maintenant ? » Il leva la tête vers elle et dans son regard, elle ne lut que de la souffrance. « Pourquoi, alors que j'ai Malia, alors que je... je l'aime ! »  
« Je suis désolée Stiles. » Lydia baissa les yeux mais il n'en avait pas fini.  
« Pendant des années j'ai crevé d'amour pour toi, pendant des années j'ai attendu qu'un jour, peut-être, un miracle se produise, et que tu oses enfin poser ton regard sur moi. Pendant des années j'ai souffert de cet amour à sens unique, jaloux de te voir approcher n'importe quel garçon alors que je savais pertinament que je n'avais aucun droit de regard sur tes relations et… » Il parlait de plus en plus vite, son regard toujours fixé dans le vide « J'avais enfin accepté que je ne serais jamais rien de plus que ton ami, j'étais heureux de notre relation, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un et… Pourquoi maintenant Lydia ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas aimé avant ?! »  
« Stiles, je… »  
« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Depuis quand ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avant ? Dis moi, j'ai besoin de comprendre, que tu m'expliques, parce que là je… »  
« Je sais pas ! » elle l'interrompit brusquement, criant à moitié. « Je n'en sais rien Stiles, j'en sais foutrement rien ! »

Lydia prit une grande bouffée d'air, sentant la crise de panique se profiler doucement à l'horizon. Elle ferma les yeux, compta en silence jusquà dix et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, sa voix était cassée, comme si elle venait de pleurer, et soudain toute la détresse qu'elle avait prit temps de soin à dissimuler transparut sur son visage.

« C'est pas toi, c'est… c'est moi. » elle rit doucement de cette phrase aussi ridicule que cliché « C'est moi qui était trop aveugle pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux, Stiles je… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je... depuis combien de temps je t'aime. » Sa voix de brisa sur ce mot et lorsqu'elle reprit, elle avait du mal à contenir ses pleurs. « Je pense que je me le suis longtemps caché, parce que j'avais peur, parce que j'étais lâche, parce qu'au fond je suis toujours cette cruche qui ne pense qu'à sa réputation… Alors j'ai prétendu ne rien ressentir du tout parce que c'était plus facile de me mentir que d'oser ouvrir les yeux mais je les aient ouverts et... Oh, Stiles, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi bête… »

Elle renifla, essuyant son nez sur le dos de sa main, avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

« Il y a quelqu'un là haut qui doit bien rigoler hein… L'ironie du destin, je m'en serais bien passé… »

Lydia fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un mouchoir qu'elle tamponna sous ses yeux pour absorber les larmes, prenant grand soin d'éviter de regarder Stiles au maximum. Il ne parlait pas et elle avait le sentiment d'avoir trop parlé alors elle resta silente, déchirant nerveusement le mouchoir en papier en un tas de petits cotillons. Enfin, après une éternité, la voix de Stiles résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital, si douce que Lydia en fut même surprise :

« Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi. »  
« Pardon ? »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais Stiles la regardait droit dans les yeux et malgré la douceur de sa voix, son regard était ferme et décidé.

« Tu veux que je quitte Malia ? Dis moi, explique-moi ce que tu attends de moi maintenant. »  
« Stiles… » Lydia sourit doucement, un goût amer dans la bouche « Oh Stiles, je ne veux rien. »  
« Lydia, je parle sérieusement. »  
« Et moi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, chacun testant le sérieux de l'autre et le visage de Stiles fut le premier à se décomposer.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu dis à Scott que tu m'aimes et… »  
« Stiles, » Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de faire ce qui était probablement l'une des choses les plus dures de sa vie. « Je t'aime. Mais je refuse que tu quittes Malia pour moi. Elle t'aime. Tu l'aimes, tu viens de me le dire. Vous êtes heureux, je n'ai pas le droit d'interférer dans votre bonheur. »  
« Mais toi tu… » Stiles fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus.  
« Je vais faire ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années. Je vais t'aimer, chaque jour, puisque je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et chaque jour une partie de moi mourra quand je te verrais avec Malia et chaque nuit cette partie repoussera pour mourir le lendemain. Je souffrirai, sans doute, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu sois réveillé, et que tu sois heureux, avec elle. Je ne te mérite pas Stiles, je t'ai trop fait souffrir. Moi aussi je dois souffrir un peu maintenant, et peut-être qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un que j'aimerai au bon moment et qui m'aimera au bon moment. »

Elle sourit doucement, toute trace de douleur ayant disparue de sa voix. On aurait dit une condamnée à mort qui accepte son sort, sans se battre, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Lydia… »  
« Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé. »

Elle refusait qu'il parle, qu'il tente de la convaincre, qu'il la fasse espérer. L'espoir, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. L'espoir entretient une petite flamme au fond du cœur, un petit quelque chose qui brûle malgré tout, parce qu'_on ne sait jamais_. Et c'est d'autant plus douloureux quand on noie ce feu dans ses larmes. Non, Lydia n'espérerait pas. Stiles ne serait jamais à elle. Elle allait éteindre le feu ce soir.  
Elle se leva lentement et, se penchant tout aussi doucement vers lui, elle déposa un long baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

« Sois heureux Stiles. » murmura-t-elle. « Tu le mérites, plus que n'importe qui. »

Puis, sans le regarder, sans faire demi-tour, elle sortit de sa chambre. L'heure qui suivit de déroula dans une brume épaisse pour Lydia, elle était comme déconnectée de son propre corps et tout ce qui l'entourait lui paraissait étranger. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Scott qui arriva en quelques minutes à l'hôpital avec le reste de la meute, suivit de près par le père de Stiles. Ce dernier serra longuement Lydia dans ses bras lorsqu'il la vit.

« Merci. » lui dit-il simplement, et Lydia sourit doucement.

Tous voulaient voir Stiles mais avant d'entrer, Kira se tourna vers Lydia. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil la blonde vénitienne qui s'en allait et son cœur se serra. Elle aurait voulu courir vers elle, la prendre dans ses bras, et être là pour essuyer les larmes qui couleraient bientôt sur ses joues d'albâtre mais elle n'osait pas. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas Allison.

Lydia rentra chez elle, toujours aussi vide. Elle monta directement à l'étage sans même saluer sa mère et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et, enfin, elle laissa le verrou de ses larmes se briser. Elle pleura longtemps en silence, laissant la douleur envahir chaque cellule de son corps. Elle aurait hurlé si elle avait eut assez de force pour le faire, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi fatiguée. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, elle pleurait Allison, elle pleurait Aiden, elle pleurait Jackson, elle pleurait Stiles, elle pleurait sa lâcheté, elle pleurait son amour, elle pleurait ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Ce soir-là, Lydia fit le deuil de quelque chose en elle, un rêve inavoué, un espoir fané avant d'avoir fleuri, un avenir désormais impossible. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Stiles, lui, sentait germer en lui quelque chose qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps, un fantasme qu'il croyait illusoire. Alors que Lydia disait adieu à l'espoir, Stiles lui ouvrait les bras.


End file.
